


Fault Lines

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Marauders' Era, Open Relationships, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: Lily has something beautiful, if not exclusive, with James. Her thing with Bellatrix Black is quite different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for Bellatrix to become my other HP fandom little black dress, but she kinda is. 
> 
> Written for the [Femslash Ficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) Shakespeare prompt table prompt #19 - _The fault… is not in our stars, but in ourselves_ \- Julius Caesar.

Lily finds her lurking around the entrance to Gryffindor tower, only a couple meters away from the head boy and head girl's rooms.

"Black," she calls.

Bellatrix turns instantly. She looks haughty, angry... tired. It's their seventh year, but while Lily has her head girl duties and NEWT studies, she has no doubt Bellatrix's concentration has been on something else. No dark mark yet—of all people, Lily would know—but the absence of one is only temporary. Just like this: the way Bellatrix strides toward her in both anger and anticipation.

"Five points from Slytherin," Lily tells her. "What are you doing here?"

"Walking around, Evans. Is that a crime?"

"It is for the likes of _you_." She pushes and pulls Bellatrix into her rooms, pressing up against her for the first time in too long once the door clicks shut. "Want to tell me what you were really doing there?"

Bellatrix sneers. "Never."

And that's enough to go on. Sometimes it's hard, figuring out just how hard Bellatrix needs to be pushed. Sometimes Bellatrix leaves; it's either too little or too much, and Bellatrix isn't shy about telling her she's fucked up. Outside of sex, she's a bitch. During, she's slightly less. She bites and curls her nails into Lily's skin and calls her a mudblood despite her panties growing wet the entire time.

Physically Bellatrix is beautiful but weak. Her idea of physical activity is dragging some poor boy or girl out to the Black Lake for a snog. Wizards in general don't seem to have much of an idea of exercising to keep your body healthy. Lily isn't Hercules, but she enjoys running, plays a ridiculously heavy wizarding instrument in the Frog Choir, and gives into the occasional three on three Quidditch game with Marlene and the boys.

Lily drags her down, pushing her skirts up and revealing her lack of panties. She's been waiting for this.

She supposes that if anyone found out, she could say she's doing her duty for the light, converting Death Eaters and the like. But she's pretty sure no one would approve of her doing it with her cunt.

No one would believe Bellatrix would accept something like this either, that she likes a little pushing in bed, and she doesn't like being the one who pushes. Later, Lily will give her back those five points for something filthy—she's so glad there's no record of the reasons behind point loss and gain—and she'll hide Bellatrix under her covers until Bellatrix decides to leave her, but for now, she just rocks into Bellatrix and pulls on her dark hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
